The world reborn
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Satan is Ryo. Satan is Rin's father. Ryo is Rin's dad? And is Akira really and truly gone?
1. Chapter 1

**The Devilman crybaby Blue Exorcist cross no one wanted or asked for. Now this occurs after Devilman crybaby so... Spoilers in that regard.**

 **For those who don't know, Devilman Crybaby is a mature rated show on Netflix. If you have questions feel free to PM me. The show has many rather... Inappropriate scenes but an interesting story.**

It was dark. So dark and cold.

But he was numb. Everyone was gone. Even he was fading. There was no one else in the world. He and Ryo had destroyed everything.

Now, he could only see eerily pale hands reaching for him.

He tried to move. But his body was too weak to carry on.

The hands were soft and tender and warmth bloomed across his chest. He let out a breathless sigh. His eyes closed for a moment.

 _This isn't the end._

The young man opened his eyes once more. His torso held safely in hands of someone unknown, as he watched what was once his home, rip in two. He felt tears prick at his eyes and spill down his tanned cheeks.

"Why? Just why did this have to happen?" He bawled.

 _Satan has always been headstrong. And while my angels are diligent in their dues, they often do go after what they want._

 _"_ What? Wait, who are you?"

 _Dear one. Challenger against Satan, who do you think I am?_

"Are- Are you God?"

 _I am, Akira._

"God. Why did you let all this happen?" Akira asked with tears pouring faster out of his eyes. Perhaps it was his tears obscuring his vision, but he could swear the one holding him looked sad as well.

 _I create. But no two of my creations are perfectly identical. Even among my angels. They are all independent, even if they are mine._

 _"_ Then Ryo- I mean... Satan..."

 _One of my more free spirited Angels. Despite his lack of wanting anything to do with emotion, he holds as much love as the other Angels. But he held his love back, until he met you._

"But why me?"

 _I could not say._

Akira didn't pester, but followed the hand pointing back towards earth. He watched in fascination and horror as half of the earth vanished.

"What the- Where did it go?"

 _I am giving the demons a new home. One seperate from humanity. This way, the two won't harm one another._

 _"_ Ryo's smart. He'll find a way through."

 _I know._

 _"_ You're just going to let him?"

 _Watch Akira._

Akira gasped as he witnessed the earth in it's rapid creation. Dinosaurs, animals, humans.

Then, fire. A blue fire.

" _Akira! Akira! I know you're there!" A slightly desperate voice called out. The host body was coated in blue flames, quickly burning away, "Come back Akira!"_

Akira watched as the body disappeared within the blue flames.

 _He can't return here without a suitable body._

"Like a devil."

 _Yes. Akira, he may return yet._

Akira stood silent. Sadness in his eyes and tears on his cheeks. A silent vow made.

 _If this is what you decide, then I should offer something in return._

Akira screamed as his torso felt as though it were burning. His body ached and felt as though it was stretching at an unreal rate. With a loud and sickening pop he felt lost limbs return. He gasped as he recognized his legs had returned. The legs he lost fighting Ryo.

 _Stay true to your path Akira._

 _"_ I will."

He felt the hands of God release him to earth below.

 _Listen well little one. You are not of the realm of humans any longer. The realm however, is your treasure. While demons belong in Satan's Gahanna, you will protect the human realm. They shall know it after your own namesake._

"Not Akira. Please. Call it... Assiah if after me."

 _Very well. To all of man and demon, the realm of humans, shall be Assiah._

Akira watched as time went on ever so slowly. Humans evolved, following a similar path he had learned about in history back when he was still in a human body. He watched from a far as humans learned about everything all over again.

He watched as some even learned how to combat demons. Some even befriended demons.

Akira shed tears over the centuries, the sky weeping with him as he remained unseen by the world.

He had grown used to the beautiful life he lived.

And then, Ryo found a woman who could withstand his flames.

And Akira couldn't hurt her. He couldn't bare to hurt the sweet woman giving solace to his friend turned enemy.

He gave them some time alone. A small gift.

It was when the world was bathed in his blue flames, he knew he made a mistake.

So many lives were lost, so many parents and brothers and sisters lost.

He was close to using his claws to rip into Gehenna to tear Ryo apart. He found the woman Ryo had been in, to find her with two infants by her dying body, along with a man named Shiro and one of Ryo's _sons,_ Samael.

Akira cried tears of joy as he drew close. Unseen by all, he gently touched the babies' cheeks, unafraid of either, despite one bathing in the same blue flames of Ryo.

Yukio and Rin. A human and... A _Devilman._ There was no doubt, they were both born with a human heart.

* * *

Satan opened his eyes after so long being away from Gehenna. While Yuri was gone, she had bore two sons, one of which was his own demonic progeny.

He felt a smile come to his face. A child of his would no doubt bring Akira. His friend and truest being he had ever known. His own personal angel in a demon body with the heart of a human.

Because as much as he cared for Yuri, he could never let go of the feelings he held for his dear friend. His dear friend he could feel was hiding within the realm of Assiah, even if no one else could sense him.

"I'm coming Akira. Soon, we'll be together again."

* * *

Rin hid his devastation of losing his father well in front of the other students. He hid it well from his own brother as well. He was angry at Satan for taking him away. Saddened by the loss of the man who loved him unconditionally.

But that was his motivation to become the best. An exorcist able to defeat Satan. Now, he just had to make it through the classes.

"Rin, are you going to try to summon a partner?" Shiemi asked with her little Greenman floating by her side.

"Nah. I'm going to use a sword anyway."

"What, aren't you curious if you can summon anything?" Shima goaded with a wild grin.

"Feh. Probably can't even summon a demon," Bon commented.

"You didn't either," Izumo stated.

"At least I tried."

Rin rolled his eyes.

"Would you guys stop if I try it?" Rin huffed. Without waiting for an answer, he pricked his finger and swiped his blood against the paper passed out. "Body of Amon, heart of Akira, soldier of soldier and champion against the fallen, I beckon thee to my side."

No smoke did appear. But a new face joined the group. Seemingly from thin air, a tall and tanned individual stood behind Rin with wide eyes.

"Holy-!"

"What the-"

"Rin-!"

"Behind you-!"

Rin turned quickly to come face to face with the young man. His hands clasped on Rin's shoulders, actually holding him in place. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I-I can actually touch you," he began to bawl, pulling Rin into a tight hug.

The teacher tensed and ordered his familiar to attack. The tanned young man let go of Rin for a moment, only to destroy the demon sent to attack, gold blood dripping onto the floor.

"You... You tried to attack us. What is wrong with you?!" The young man screamed at the teacher, "How could you attack a human?!" Tears began to roll down his cheeks as his muscles began rippling. His body began to expand as his physical form seemed to shed away to reveal something truly demonic. "He's just like you!"

Rin was quick to react and stood in front of the teacher before the demon could do anything. They stared into each other's eyes, silently reading and challenging one another.

No one expected the demon to reach out and pull Rin into a hug as his tears continued to flow. Rin froze for a moment, but slowly moved his arms to somewhat embrace the demon back.

"Humans shouldn't hurt one another," the demon softly spoke.

 **So yeah. A little idea to lead up to what could be an epic battle. But as it stands, this is part of my one shot graveyard.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akira wouldn't let Rin out of his sight, or hell, even out of arm's reach. He followed him as a personal shadow. Even when Rin attempted to shove him away, Akira would just give a watery smile.

"So _Akira_ , what kind of demon are you?" Shima asked a bit perplexed. Amira looked over at Shima, but kept Rin in his peripheral.

"I'm a Devilman."

There was silence from the group, all not knowing what it meant. Their eyes raked over him as if to dissect him or to pick apart his words.

"I-I mean... I was born human... And a demon tried to take over my body, but my heart won out in the end. So, demon body, human heart."

"That's not possible," the Bon growled. Akira didn't seem bothered. A nostalgic look came over his face. His eyes were misty, as though he would start crying again at any moment.

"Maybe not in this eternity. But long before Gehenna, and Assiah, there was just Earth. And when there was just Earth, demons had to overtake humans to exist," he spoke in a mystifyingly clear voice that kept everyone silent, "Where sin ran rampant with sex, drugs, and violence, they would appear. They'd take over the body of an unexpecting human and change it to suit them, getting rid of what made that person human. But there were few humans, whose hearts were far stronger than the demons who possessed them, and who kept their humanity despite everything."

His eyes bore into Rin's with a knowing expression.

"They never gave into the demon. They were human through and through, no matter what they were physically, or what they could become."

"There is no way," Bon bit back. Akira looked at him with sad and hardened eyes.

"Believe what you want. But it is true, just like Satan is a platinum blond."

"Excuse me what?"

"Okumura. Send your familiar back," their teacher growled with a raspy voice. Akira frowned as Rin made a quick rip of the paper. He thought he would disappear, just like so many familiars. Instead, he felt in tune with the world. His body felt stable and whole. Most importantly, he didn't disappear.

A smile came to his face recognizing what he had been given. A physical form to interact with the world. Although, it was most likely because of Ryo's sons. More specifically, the one who inherited Ryo's dark abilities.

"Looks like I'll be staying here. I hope you all have a place I can stay."

* * *

Mephisto Pheles was a powerful demon. He could last far longer than his siblings in the realm of Assiah and was dangerous in his own right, even taking advantage of the Vatican.

But he was hardly pleasant when an unknown variable is thrown into his little experiments. He liked little changes like the factor of blood within Rin. That was planable. But this summon of his younger brother... The one who talked as though he personally, as well as held the name of a person Satan only talked about when he was either morose or throwing a wild and dangerous fit.

This Akira was not a good factor. This could make everything end in disaster. Or anticlimactic. Both were terribly dull prospects. And in never did well to have a bored demon king.

He'd have to find a way to make things more... _Interesting_.

He wondered how long it would take the Vatican to get curious?

 **I meant to list this as complete. But since I didn't, here's a small add on. Now I'm putting it as "complete" because I honestly don't think I could craft a story quite like this.**


End file.
